


American Tune

by Andraste



Category: Alias
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many's the time I've been mistaken, and many times confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Tune

Password is 'sydney'.

Zipped download links:

[25MB DivX file](http://blueshades.net/vids/American%20Tune%20DivX.zip)

[52MB XVid file](http://blueshades.net/vids/American%20Tune%20XVid.zip)


End file.
